Ryokoo no Kimyoo Na!
by TMOH
Summary: Anzu, Jonouchi, Bakura and Kaiba fall down a well and end up in a weird fantasy world. Oddness within. Dead until my YGO obsession comes back.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own this fic. *blinks* Oh, and don't ask about Ryou and Seto's relationship...they could be a couple, but they could just be good friends. Think Kurama and Hiei, okay? And, uh...Yami Bakura isn't in this... let's just say that he and Ryou have different bodies now, ne? ^^;;  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
--------------------------------  
  
"Honestly, Ryou...We've been in here for over an hour, and you still haven't bought anything."  
  
The white-haired boy turned to his friend, Vampire Game volume four in hand. "Just five more minutes?"  
  
"Fine, but then we're leaving. I have much more import—"  
  
"Oi, Bakura!"  
  
Jonouchi and Anzu entered the comic shop, the bell on the door still jingling as they ran to their friend.  
  
"You seen Yugi and Honda?"  
  
"They said they'd meet us here..."  
  
Ryou shrugged and shook his head. "No...want us to help you look for them?"  
  
"Us...?"  
  
"Me and Seto." He pointed to the boy leaning against the wall.  
  
Jou stared at him in shock. "Bakura? You're kidding, right? ...Right?"  
  
"Why would he be, mutt?"  
  
"Don't even start..." Anzu glared at them. "The sooner we find Yugi and Honda, the sooner you won't have to see each other, right?" Two pairs of eyes stared blankly at her; she sighed. "Let's just go, okay?"  
  
Ryou nodded and, dragging a rather annoyed Seto Kaiba behind, followed Anzu out the door.  
  
Unfortunately, Anzu had no idea where she was going.  
  
Wandering about, the group soon left the crowded streets of downtown Domino. They passed smaller and smaller clusters of buildings and, finally, nothing at all. The city had given way to a small wood, perched at the top of a steep hill. Still Anzu kept walking, leaving the boys with little choice but to follow. As they made their way through the dense cluster of pines, the girl passed farther and farther out of their sight, until she was lost altogether in the green needles. Now wandering without her, the remaining three began to call out her name; soon they heard her voice respond.  
  
At last, they reached a clearing, in the middle of which sat a low stone well. As they neared the structure, the three soon realized that, while the well was too dark to see down, their friend was indeed trapped inside.  
  
"I'll save you, Anzu!" Straddling the rim of the well, Jonouchi lowered himself down to the bottom. Minutes passed, but neither he nor Anzu reappeared from the darkness. At last, Ryou turned to his remaining companion.  
  
"Think we should pull them out now?" he said.  
  
"They'll die in a week otherwise, so unless you want people to think we killed them..."  
  
Ryou leaned over the edge of the well, looking into the dark abyss within. "Anzu?" he called. "Jonouchi?"  
  
There was no response. Leaning farther over the stone rim, he yelled, "Anybody there?" No sound came from the darkened well; he shrugged and turned around.  
  
"Nothing... I'm gonna climb down and see what happened."  
  
Ryou had only been climbing for a few seconds when Kaiba heard him "meep" loudly – he had fallen already. Sighing, he walked to the edge of the well and looked down. He couldn't see Ryou, and his uncoordinated friend couldn't have hit the bottom without making a sound, so there was only one thing left to do. He jumped.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where...where are we?"  
  
Jou shrugged. "I dunno, but it sure doesn't look like home."  
  
It didn't. The well they had fallen down was missing, and though the clearing they sat in was still surrounded by forest, the pines of their home world had turned to oak and laburnum.  
  
Slowly, the two stood and began to roam the clearing, searching for an escape. None was to be found. Picking their way through the bushes and roots of the forest, they were barely out of the clearing when a loud thump resounded behind them. Dashing back to the place where they had landed, Anzu and Jonouchi soon found the source of the sound. Ryou Bakura was lying in the clearing, sprawled across the ground as though he had just fallen from the blue sky above.  
  
Which, apparently, he had.  
  
Dragging himself into a sitting position, Ryou was soon joined by his two friends.  
  
"Bakura?" He could see the worry in Anzu's blue eyes. "Are you okay?"  
"I think so... nothing's broken, anyway."  
  
Anzu was about to speak when she heard a voice from one of the trees.  
  
"Well, we're certainly not in Kansas anymore, are we?"  
  
Kaiba perched on the branch above them, coolly surveying the three below as though nothing was out of the ordinary.  
  
"Not exactly Konan, I suppose, but it'll do." He leapt, cat-like, from his tree and joined his three companions in the clearing.  
  
"Might as well get walking," he warned them. "We won't be going home anytime soon."  
  
~*~  
  
The four had been trekking through the woods for hours. There was no sign of civilization, and with rain clouds on the horizon and the sun setting in the west, they would have to make camp soon.  
  
"Hey, look, mushrooms!"  
  
And they were hungry.  
  
Pouncing upon the fungus, Jou was about to stuff it into his mouth when it was snatched from his hand. Anzu glared at him.  
  
"That could be poisonous!" She tossed it into the bushes, causing a squirrel to dash out.  
  
Jonouchi glared back. "What if it wasn't? That was a waste of a perfectly good mushroom!"  
  
"Perfectly good? What if you'd died?"  
  
"That'd be a relief..."  
  
"You stay out of this, Kaiba!"  
  
Ryou sighed and laid down, burrowing into the leaves of the forest floor. It was going to be a long night. 


End file.
